Users of digital cameras may choose to store their captured digital images in a hard drive or other database and share individual files with family and friends. Other digital camera users may choose to print copies of digital images for storing and sharing. Some users may find these solutions to be inadequate, as they desire a solution for storing and displaying digital images that combine archivability, storytelling capabilities, and ease of use.
Applications exist that allow for the creation of an album with minimal user involvement, but these applications may fail to take into account the meaning and context of the images as they relate to the user of the application. Such lack of context may lead to poor clustering of images as they are segregated into chapters, and visual promotion of images of poor quality. Existing album creation applications that do consider the meaning and context of images as they relate to the user may be difficult to use. Such applications may require that the user spend a great deal of time naming and organizing the images and make a multitude of choices regarding the laying out of the album. Many users will find such tasks to be tedious and creatively taxing. Other users may appreciate the creative opportunities, yet not have the time to allocate to a time-consuming endeavor. Consequently, users of existing album-creation applications may be inclined to give up their goal of creating an album on their own.